


Pills

by Frankenskr



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, forced sex while turning human
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just... what a relationship it is... Gary used pills to forced Kieren into sex while Kieren was turning human, when he just told Kier what Simon had been really on about the first risen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Pills  
Fandom: In the Flesh  
Relationship: Gary Kendall/Kieren Walker

没有免费啤酒，没有问好，没有女人。Gary Kendall并不是第一次经历这些，上次Bill和Rick死的时候也有一段时间是这样，只不过那时候他还不是众矢之的，但现在他却是所有人都不愿意——或者说不敢与之过多交往的人。在相当长的一段时间里，除了旧友，并没什么人和他说话。  
他知道总有人还是尊敬他的，他从酒馆里边一些人的只言片语中可以听出来，但言论不饶人，他对Kieren Walker做的事情超越了某种底线。  
但你为什么要把这东西留下来呢，Gary。  
他窝在沙发上，把手里的蓝色瓶子对着屋顶上的吊灯反复地看，灯光让瓶子里胶囊的轮廓清晰起来。  
从一个月前开始，Gary Kendall就忍不住在脑子里回放他把药粉倒在Kieren Walker的，呃，那个叫什么来着？药孔里的时候？蓝色的药粉洒在对方干燥恶心的皮肤上，这东西让那个喜欢被操的婊子爆发出了让他惊讶的力量。在最开始的时候，他可没有想到Kieren Walker会以那样的程度挣扎。  
说真的，他们那种东西难道不应该在早就在心里渴望这些蓝色的粉末了吗。  
Kieren Walker。  
哦。  
或许对Jem的一些喜爱多少影响了他，又或许，Kieren和他妹妹还是有那么一些相似之处。其实在一开始的时候Gary并没有想把事情推到那样一个程度，但他有些不能控制自己，他想要让Kieren Walker感到疼痛，跪在他面前，跪在他身下，疯狂，丧失那种恶心的虚伪的自我。  
Gary Kendall握住那个蓝色的瓶子，看着吊灯，解开裤子，另一只手覆盖上了自己的生殖器。  
在他的大脑里，Kieren Walker的眼睛紧闭着，皱着眉，苍白的睫毛和青黑的皮肤，看起来在抗拒，但事实上Kieren Walker在发出呻吟声取悦他。  
真他妈的紧。

“Gary，不，你并不受欢迎。”Jem站在门口，对他摇了摇头。她脸上的表情让他意识到至少自己和Walker家妹妹已经没有可能了。  
“手链的事情，”他有些尴尬地往旁边看了看，“你知道了。”  
Jem的语气就像在唾弃自己当初的品味：“你做了很多太过分的事情，Gary，我并不觉得抱歉。”  
“我知道。”他有些急切地说道。  
Jem仍旧太过单纯，她把这种急切当成了类似悔过的东西。可事实上Gary只是在失去他的耐心，并且开始质疑自己到这个地方来的决定，甚至当Kieren Walker走出来的时候，他已经开始考虑回去了。  
“Jem，”Kieren Walker的视线完全在他身上，但却在对她妹妹说话，“放心，没关系，我只是需要和他谈谈。”  
“Kier，你没必要——”  
“我知道，我和他出去说——我真的需要……是一些关于Simon的事情。”  
Jem最终妥协了，回到了屋子里，Kieren Walker没有化妆，顺手拿了一件外套后就走出来关上了门。他仍旧在和Gary Kendall保持安全距离，那天的记忆还是会吓到他。  
在Gary的建议下，他们去了酒馆。在喝到第三杯的时候，Kieren Walker问出了那个关于Simon的问题，Gary照实回答。第六杯的时候，Kieren Walker承认了自己想念Rick并开始感到不适——这确实太晚了。在对方去卫生间吐的时候，Gary Kendall把药片放在了对方的酒里。  
说实话，他不知道那些药对那些僵尸会产生怎样的效果。  
最终，Kieren Walker回来了，看起来发生了什么难以置信的事情。他端起酒杯喝了一口，睫毛快速地眨动，眉头紧皱，就像Gary Kendall幻想了一个月的样子。  
他眨眼的速度越来越慢，Gary站起身，扶住Kieren Walker，走出了酒馆。

“Gary, no. ”  
Kieren Walker在下意识地反抗，但力气并不足以构成威胁。Gary开始怀疑他其实并不想反抗，就像之前一次一样，Kieren Walker以为顺从会解决一些问题，可Gary Kendall并不是一个懂得见好就收的人。  
“Shhhh，宝贝儿。”他低头看着靠在他肩头的人，对方的皮肤似乎看起来不那么难以忍受了。  
他拖着没有抵抗力的尸体走回到了自己的房子，打开灯——这是必不可少的一部分，打开灯。那具尸体即使在药物的作用下也几乎没有温度。Kieren Walker确实是个意志力很强的PDS，真的，他正在努力摆脱Gary Kendall，而非靠近他。  
Gary觉得这种无用的挣扎很可笑，他稍用了一点力就把Kieren甩在了地上，后者因为难受而在地上呻吟翻滚，试图站起来。  
“哦，不不不，你这个淫荡的……”他走上前抓起Kieren Walker的衣领，像上次一样，绑住他的手，把他拖到了沙发脚边。  
地上有一撮蓝色粉末，和一撮白色的。  
“你刚才喝得太少了，Walker。”他压着Kieren的脖子凑近那两撮粉末，Kieren的呼吸让蓝色粉末扬在空气里，因此对方用力后仰着脖颈，尽一切努力不让自己吸入那些粉末。“两个选择，宝贝儿。一个是那个蓝色的，你尝过的，知道是什么力道。另一个是那个白色的，和你刚才喝进去的东西一样。——说真的，我还挺惊讶，我本来以为你喝下去会没有药效，毕竟你是个死人，宝贝儿，是个僵尸，是个尸体。”  
Kieren试图挤出一些话，Gary听出来是破碎的“Please don’t”。  
“Please”是个好词。  
“现在，选择。”  
他骑在Walker的身上，下边滚烫而硬，压着Walker的头逼着他凑到两撮粉末之间。Kieren Walker还在挣扎，但最终他选择了蓝色的。  
Gary Kendall有一瞬间的惊慌，但很快忘记了这些。他贴在了Kieren Walker身上，舌头再也忍不住舔上了对方的耳根。Kieren Walker一阵颤抖，让Gary的下身硬到开始疼痛。因此他稍稍退开了一些，舔上了Walker后颈上，那个曾经被他倒进去药粉的注射口。  
他身下的人浑身颤抖了起来，并且开始呻吟，就像他曾经想象那样，痛苦但又像在邀请。  
“我就知道是这样……我就知道是这样，宝贝儿Kier。”他凑到对方耳边低声说道，“还是说，Ren？你知道，曾经我想不明白是什么让Rick迷上了你，不过现在看起来那家伙的逻辑还算正常。”  
“Gary, no, please……”  
那个蓝色粉末完全没有作用，Gary意识到Walker并没有改变。不，或许还是有一些的，因为Kieren Walker的挣扎力度比刚刚大了一些——更加合他的心意。  
从来没有什么选择。  
他凑在Walker耳边低声笑了笑，然后松开了一只手，用手指沾了一些白色的兴奋剂粉末后插进了对方的嘴里。他迫使着Kieren Walker吃掉了大部分的药粉，明显感到Walker的挣扎又变得有些不一样了。  
他开始变得配合。  
Gary Kendall从男人身上站起来，松开了对方被捆着的手，看着对方在地板上蜷成一团，看起来很痛苦。不，也不完全是痛苦。在黄色的灯光下，Kieren Walker的皮肤看起来几乎和一般人变得一样了。他在无意识地说着什么，Gary凑过去听，然后意识到，对方叫的是他的名字。  
“睁开眼。”他命令道。  
期待让他的心跳加速。  
Kieren Walker试着睁开眼，但看起来不能聚焦——  
那双眼睛看起来和正常人无异，吓得Gary猛地后退了一步。他的耳边轰鸣不止，试图在脑子里解释这一切。或许是那些药，或许只是像他听说的，那个叫Amy的临死前发生的的事情一样。  
Kieren Walker短促地呼吸着，看着他，痛苦和欢愉交织在他脸上。  
“Gary……”  
操，Gary现在并不认为那双眼睛足以把他吓走，事实上他觉得现在没有任何东西能再改变他的决定。他在做决定前就已经压下身体跪坐在了Walker的身上，犹豫了几秒后，俯下身，吻上了对方干燥的嘴唇。  
并没有他想象的冰冷。  
Kieren发出的呻吟甚至比他想象的要更加难以拒绝，他完全遵从本能解开了裤子，并脱下了对方的衣服。Kieren完全没有反抗，积极地配合。Gary的双手从对方的锁骨慢慢向下移动，听着Kieren Walker随着他手上的节奏发出更多的声音。  
他想要进一步探索对方的身体，接着感到了什么，因此突然僵住了。  
心跳。  
非常快速，让Gary几乎以为自己感觉错了但是……那确实是心跳。  
“Jesus Christ……”他从对方身上起身，引起了后者不满的抗议。他试图站起来，但他意识到自己并不想这么做。  
“Gary……”  
操。  
他难以置信地摇了摇头：“Kieren. Walker. ”  
接着他凑近了对方，继续了刚才的接吻，但更加急迫也更加有侵略性。如果有什么东西不一样了，如果有的话，如果有的话，Gary Kendall觉得自己有一瞬间爱上了这个男人。  
甚至有一部分原因是因为对方“曾经”是个僵尸。  
Kieren Walker的手自然而然地放在两人的下身上，几下之后又停了下来。Kieren Walker张开眼看着Gary Kendall，太近，于是他中止了吻，却中止不了自己发出的声音。他的眼神阻止了不管对方正打算做的任何动作，他慢慢向下移动身体，抬起颤抖的手沿着对方的身体一直向下，直到他到达了腰部，并且含了上去。  
Gary低吼了一声。  
三分钟之后，Gary进入了他。  
Kieren Walker因为药物作用已经不能分辨他眼前的男人是谁，只是快感在他的大脑内部横冲直撞。他从复生之后就像和外界隔了一层东西的触感在恢复正常之后疯了一样窜上了他的大脑。他的心跳。  
他甚至能感到男人射在了他的体内。

不知道过了多久后，他感到自己可以站起来了，因此他站了起来，试图去穿衣服，不顾羞耻感——因为羞耻感——而想要走出这个地方。但是Gary从背后揽住了他的肩膀，扳过他的脸强迫他和自己接吻。Kieren Walker觉得恶心，但这种恶心让他兴奋。  
“我知道，宝贝儿。我知道你是什么感觉。”Gary在他唇间应和他，把他按在沙发脚上，强迫他，“你真他妈的美，Kier。你真他妈的美。”  
Kieren为这个称呼和这句话的双重原因皱起了眉，睫毛就如同Gary臆想过的一样颤抖：“闭嘴。”  
Gary因为这句话而毫无温度地笑了起来。  
“闭上嘴然后干我。”  
Kieren Walker命令道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary's confession suddenly made Simon and Kieren started to rethink of their relationship.

Chapter 2  
最终，尴尬、厌恶、羞耻等等，都因为两个人之间数小时的亲密行为而开始了奇怪的转变。Kieren躺在地上，疲惫感让他游离在意识的边缘。水声透过房间另一侧浴室锁着的门传到他耳边，朦朦胧胧得像隔了层什么东西。  
不知道是药物的作用还是身体自身的变化导致的，他很多原本黯淡的记忆在不真实的时间感中一点一点跳上了他意识的表层。Rick的死、Simon的出现都好像是上辈子的事情，清晰鲜明，却又像是另一个人的生活。过了那么一会儿，Kieren才意识到这种字面意义上的“重生”改变了他——这种重新感到心跳的感觉在何种程度上改变了他。  
生而为人，总没有第二次机会，不论是他从自己坟墓里爬起来之前还是之后，事实上，某种程度上讲，他都是走在一条不可回头的道路上，认识自己，接受自己，认识他人，接受他人……但直到现在，他第一次真正意识到，他可以并且有资格抹掉上一次选择的后果，再次做出选择。  
但他意识到自己并不想回去。  
他并不意外Simon之前的任务就是杀了他，并且，Simon真的考虑过杀了他。毕竟真正让他意外的反而是Simon最后一刻的选择，当他被Simon安慰并搀扶起来的时候，他找回了一些Rick曾给过他的感觉。  
Kieren知道自己很喜欢Simon，喜欢到可以与对方恋爱上床，喜欢到足以让自己去暗示Simon留下，却不足以让自己放他离开。  
浴室的水声停了下来，半分钟之后，门开了。Kieren想要睁开眼睛或是从地上坐起来，并不介意自己此刻没有穿衣服。说真的，身体的转变让他觉得很累，有些轻微的刺痛，并且有点让他想起来自己变成PDS时候的那种……恐惧感。那种对自己身体的不了解和失控，那种不知道自己下一秒会发生什么，不知道自己下一秒会变得更糟还是更好的恐惧。还有Amy，他无法停止想起Amy，如果她活下来，大概现在会是唯一能够对这种情况给出指导意见的人——  
“Walker。”Gary应该是蹲在他身侧，头发上的水有几滴滴在了他的身上。  
他润了一下喉咙准备回答，并再次试图睁眼和坐起来，却被对方打断了。  
“Kie……Kieren。”Gary听起来很不舒服。但莫名的，Kieren能够感觉到Gary有话要说，因此他安静了下来，放松了一些，等待着Gary准备要说的话。  
Gary Kendall沉默了很久，将手放在了他的侧颈边，拇指扣在他的脸颊上，力度让他稍微有一些痛感：“你还好吗？”  
Kieren愣了一下，点了点头。  
起初Gary吓了一跳，因为当他出来的时候看到的是一个看起来非常悲惨而痛苦地全裸着躺在地上的人，灯光照在对方身上让Gary一下子就想起来之前几小时发生的那些事情。他看了一会儿之后，才确定对方应该是太累了所以没办法说话也没办法站起来。  
既然Kieren Walker现在已经不一样了，那他确实也应该用不一样的态度去对待他——这就是Gary的想法，很简单并且符合他一贯的行为方式。但或许一直想要抚摸对方的手是多余的，因此他克制住自己的拇指，直到发现自己用力过度了。  
“呃，抱歉。”对Kieren Walker道歉有一种奇怪的尴尬感，“你是不是需要，我想，比如去医院？”  
Kieren动了一下，避开了他的手，然后看起来很难受地睁开了眼睛，摇了摇头。  
“你没必要……就因为我变回来了之类的。如果可以的话，别管我，等我能站起来了我就去洗澡，然后可能需要你帮我给家人打个电话，就跟他们说咱们说话的时候我……转变了。”  
“Kieren……”  
“够了，Gary。我并不想对之前发生的事情说什么，但这并不意味着我还能忍受更多。”  
“听着，我说过了我很抱歉——”  
甚至在他还没有说完这句话的时候Kieren就发出了一阵奇怪的声音。如果Gary没理解错的话，那大概是笑声，嘲笑声。于是他还准备说出来的不管什么都卡在了嗓子里，他试着抓住了Kieren的手腕，另一只手放在他脖子的后边把他稍稍托起了一点。  
Kieren仍旧没有抵抗，但或许只是因为他没有抵抗的能力。  
“至少让我帮你洗澡，现在天已经开始黑了，Jem知道你是跟我出来的，不可能有耐心等到你打电话给他。没时间等到你回复体力了，Kier，我们可以推说这些是因为你身体的变化造成的。”  
“别他妈那样叫我。”  
Gary感到有些愤怒在他脑子里开始成型，如果不是被他扶着往浴室走的男人太过虚弱，他或许真的不能控制自己做出更多……错误的事情。  
既然现在看来PDS们可以变回来，那也许，只是也许，自己之前真的做错了。  
Gary Kendall开始希望Kieren可以听出来自己语气中的后悔和歉意，但同样的，他知道金发男人现在并没有多余的力气去分辨他的语气。  
本来围在腰间的浴巾因为他的动作而滑到了相当尴尬的位置，他犹豫了一下，然后扶着Kieren慢慢挪到了浴室门口的墙角，找了一个相对干净的地方，小心翼翼地把对方放在了地上。对方因为他的离开而下意识得伸出了手，他没想那么多一把抓住之后轻轻地拍了拍对方的手背。  
“我很快就回来，保持清醒。”  
Kieren点了点头，Gary才放心的回到卧室换了一条短裤出来。他并没费事穿什么上衣，反正一会儿还是会湿透。当他走回到Kieren身边的时候，Kieren的头正在慢慢低下去，看起来不知道是要睡着还是要昏迷了。Gary立刻叫醒了他，然后有些迟疑地试了一下对方的脉搏，松了一口气。  
“坚持到洗完澡，就一会儿，然后你想睡就睡吧，我会给你家打电话的。”  
他的声音几乎可以说是温柔的，因为Kieren现在的状态更加像Jem曾经给他的那种需要支持和保护的感觉。Kieren费力地点了点头，然后任由Gary半拖半扶地把他弄到了浴室里。  
洗澡的整个过程对于两人来说都不算愉快。Kieren在困到一定程度之后开始疯了一样地不配合，并且看起来甚至比刚才还要痛苦。Gary不知道自己为什么如此介意看到Kieren Walker痛苦，但当他用尽了一辈子的好言好语以及耐心之后，他开始觉得这个过程不仅仅是介意，根本是折磨。  
他把Kieren弄出来放到了沙发上，并帮对方穿好了衣服，等他拿了毛巾过来准备擦头发的时候，Kieren已经睡着了。  
Gary Kendall低头看了看自己身上的水和湿透的短裤，对着空气咒骂了一声。他换好了衣服并把两人的头发都擦干吹干，检查并确认从Kieren身上看不出来什么之后，给Walker家打了电话。

接下来的一个月平淡无常，Gary Kendall重新开始了他的社交生活，并且，很奇异的，找到了某种之前从未找到的内心平衡。他在酒馆碰见过Kieren Walker一次，把对方压在卫生间的墙壁上问想不想再来一次上次在他家的事情。Kieren看起来觉得他的行为难以置信，摇着头嗤笑了一声然后一把推开他就走了出去。  
说真的，Gary Kendall不知道Kieren Walker天天和一个曾经想要杀死他的人在一起有什么意思。那个僵尸看起来丝毫没有转变的迹象，仍旧是恶心的皮肤和恶心的瞳仁，他走出卫生间的时候正好看到他和Kieren在争论着什么。  
直到他终于听不下去了，干脆走到两人面前，一把把那个僵尸推出了老远。  
“谁给你的权利让你对一个Roarton村民这么说话的？”他想要上前继续打，但被Dean揽住了，低声提醒他现在这种情况下还是应该低调一些。  
Simon Monroe站稳之后立刻想要冲上来还手，但被酒馆的另一些人拦住了。情况还真是和上次两人在酒馆的冲突很接近，只不过这次，Gary能感到大家的态度都有些微妙的不同。  
Kieren也走到爱尔兰男人身边低声劝说他冷静，并把一只手搭在对方的肩上安抚他。显然他的劝说起到了作用，Simon Monroe冷静了下来，除了眼睛仍旧死盯着几米开完的Gary。  
Gary皱了皱眉，更加地感觉到没有来的不快：“挪开你那恶心的视线，僵尸，别他妈用那个恶心的东西看着我。”  
Simon深呼吸了几次，然后显然成功克制住了自己，只是很慢地走到了Gary的面前，牵着Kieren的手，像是在试图用这种方法保持冷静。  
“在发生了这么多事情之后，总还是会有些混蛋改不了愚蠢和懦弱。”  
Simon说得很慢，语气让Gary愤怒厌恶。等他从愤怒中回过神来，对方已经和Kieren Walker走到了酒馆的门口。当然，他并不准备追上去，他没那么不识趣，况且Dean仍旧在揽着他。他只是冲着那两个背影笑了几声，然后为自己将要说出来的话感到一阵得意。  
“你他妈尝起来真棒，Kier。”他冲着门的方向大声说道。  
不管他这句话暗示了什么，显然大多数人都明白了。Dean大概是被吓住了，根本说不出话来。那个僵尸的背影也一下子就僵住了，从侧脸就能看出来他精彩的表情。Kieren在很长一段时间里什么都没说，只是看起来很痛苦地看着他的“恋人”。  
然后在所有人反应过来之前，他已经和从门口走回来的Simon Monroe扭打在了一起。那东西打起来可不那么好对付，但是Gary的一腔怒火憋了太久，所以下手甚至比平常还要狠。  
“Simon! ”  
Kieren也从门边冲过来，努力把Simon Monroe拉到了一边，旁边的人顺势拉住了他，Kieren站在他的面前——捧着他的脸——快速地解释着什么。Gary听出他是在跟那东西说那天事情的情况，并且大概出于平息事态之类的打算而没有提那些药粉的事情。说真的，那个僵尸的表情看起来是真的很痛苦，他看着Kieren，直到对方停下来很久之后，闭上眼摇了摇头。  
“不是你的错，Kieren。你说得对，我是一个曾经几乎要杀死你的人，我在你需要的时候不在你身边，我没有资格质问或是要求你什么。”  
“操，Simon，那真的只是我说的气话，我并不是那个意思——”  
“你知道，我爱你比你爱我要多。”  
Kieren安静了下来，甚至Dean都被那两个人吸引了几乎全部的注意力。Gary觉得Simon Monroe的这句话好像解脱了他，但又不知道是从何解脱的。  
“如果你想要的话，Kieren，我仍旧会留下来，我会一直留下来，但我……我想要你真正的，回应。”他看着Kieren，甚至可以说是悲伤的，“如果这就是你想要的，那么我可以努力不问结果一直爱你，直到我没有能力给出更多。——决定权在你手里，Kieren。但你需要去做这个决定。”  
Dean早已松开了阻挡Gary Kendall的手臂，但后者似乎也有些呆住了，眼神复杂地看着不远处的一个PDS一个人。  
一个PDS和一个曾经的PDS。  
“Kieren，如果有什么事情是我唯一要求你为我做的……我希望你现在认真考虑，然后作出决定。”  
Kieren明显在努力地试图说出一些话，而Gary知道，那个PDS也知道，Kieren Walker无从反驳。  
Simon Monroe上前了一步，扶住恋人的肩膀轻轻给了对方一个吻，然后重新后退了一步，按开了两个人之间的距离。  
“你知道我爱你。”他说。  
然后他低着头走出了酒馆。


	3. Chapter 3

“你真的，和Kieren Walker……？”Dean正在吃做的很糟糕的三明治，因此后半句话淹没在了他满嘴的食物里。他看着旁边的好友，知道这家伙一直都并不缺乏钓妞的经验，却也确实没有想到Gary Kendall会如此执着于Walker家。  
“好奇，加上他有些地方让我想起来Jem。而且那天情况比较特殊，他正好在……转变。”  
“转变？”  
“就是，嗯，从僵尸变成人那样。”  
Dean点了点头表示明白，让人意外地相当平淡得接受了这些信息。事实上，Gary Kendall有些想要对方多问几句，尽管他也并不明白自己到底有什么可“倾诉”的。  
他快速地喝了口酒：“你觉得我是不是应该道歉？”  
Dean因为这句话而终于有了一些惊讶，脸上的表情让Gary觉得大概这个人难得的终于要说出什么可以参考的建议来。  
“如果我是Kieren Walker，我会希望有生之年都不要再见到你，兄弟。不过，说真的，我觉得你会这么考虑是个好现象，虽然我在很多事情上赞同你但是……之前的一些事情我觉得或许我自己的一些看法才是正确的。”  
“你自己的看法？”Gary有些想笑，但又觉得似乎自己不太应该在这个时候笑，“哪一类的看法？”  
Dean因为得到了鼓励而有些兴奋：“哦，就是，对于PDS的态度之类的。说真的，如果他们是僵尸或者威胁到了我的生命之类的，我绝对乐于在他们身上开几十个洞。但是这并不，呃，意味着什么。”  
“什么意思？”  
“就是说，让我想要开枪打人的原因是因为我觉得不安全，不管对方是人还是PDS，他/她要是想杀我，我都会觉得不安全。”  
Gary的语调冷了下去：“所以你是说PDS和人一样？”  
“不，也不完全是。我是说……PDS让你觉得不安全不仅因为他们的食物来源，也因为他们对咱们的社会本身有一种侵蚀作用。人总不会舒服看到和自己不一样的东西强大起来的，伙计。换句话说，当还不能确定PDS是不是和我们真的不一样的时候，我们的态度也不应该过于……确定？”  
Gary起初下意识要抗拒这种说法，但很快他平静了下来，第一次觉得Dean的脑子比他以为的要大。这个认知让他觉得有点别扭。  
“你之前为什么没跟我说过这些？”  
Dean耸了耸肩，喝了口酒：“不认为你之前能听得进去。再说，我也不知道自己这么想对不对。”  
“我……”Gary烦躁地喝下了半杯啤酒，然后把杯子很响地放在了桌子上，“我觉得我好像比我原来想的要愿意见到Kieren Walker。”  
Dean看了他一眼：“我还以为你爱他。”  
“什么？你他妈脑子是不是真的被僵尸啃了？”  
“可是你跟他，呃，有了很亲密的接触，而且你之前还在酒馆冲他男朋友发火，然后还当着所有人的面说出了你们俩之间的事情。”Dean听起来满不在乎，好像觉得这事情理所当然，“我想Roarton里一半的人都觉得你爱他，伙计。”  
“操，不。那甚至不可能发生。”  
Dean奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“那相当可能。”

Gary Kendall最近很抗拒回家，即使在家也绝对只会呆在卧室。因为Kieren Walker和他在客厅地上做的那些事情的记忆一直挥之不去，很烦人，但也有些好处。  
比如现在他可以完全省去看色情片的过程，走到客厅，躺在沙发上，闭着眼就可以硬起来。  
他说的那句“你尝起来真棒”其实相当诚实，Kieren Walker有一部分很让人着迷。首先他长得并不比Jem差，其次就像Jem一样，Walker家的人在被你操的同时喊你名字的样子确实让人难以忘怀。但是Kieren Walker和Jem Walker又是不一样的，Jem在大多数时候都很……信服他，而Kieren和他之间的过去让对方充满了攻击性。那种配合因为不情愿和不信任而变得非常有煽动性。  
如果可以的话，Kieren Walker是个比Jem更加理想的床伴，但并不是任何Gary会考虑的情感对象。并不仅仅因为至少从情感上讲，他始终还是Rick的。更因为Kieren在情感方面并不容易满足。  
但这些都不能改变对方很可能根本不愿意见到他并且Gary相当在意这一点的事实。  
“操！”  
他咒骂着一脚踢开了客厅桌子上放的护手霜，与此同时，他家的电话响了起来。护手霜最近消耗的很快，使用量和他想着Kieren Walker手淫的次数成正比。  
Kieren Walker不想见到他——这绝不是一个让人愉悦的事情，事实上，这丝毫不是一个让人愉悦的事实。Gary Kendall甚至能感到自己那种想要改变这一事实的冲动，就是这种冲动让他最近非常烦躁，也更加控制不了自己的暴躁情绪。  
电话还是在持续不断地响，Gary Kendall再次骂了一声后不得不把它接了起来。Jem Walker的声音很小，就像是在偷偷躲在房间角落给他打电话。  
“我并不想打给你。”Jem最终说道，沉默了一下，“但是我听说了那天在酒馆的事情，也知道了Simon离开的原因。Kier这几天情绪很差，我觉得如果他需要杀了你的话，我可以为他做这件事情。”  
Gary没有忍住笑了一下，但很快停住了，意识到Jem Walker可能真的就是这么想的。他考虑了一下自己该说什么。  
“你哥哥值得更好的。”  
“但你绝对不是更好的。”  
他能理解Jem为什么生气，却并不为此感到抱歉。Jem还是太多单纯幼稚，Gary更在意的是她背后的，能够让他接近Kieren Walker的可能性。  
“听着，Jem，我……我真的很抱歉。我知道我之前做的太过分了，也不希望你们可以再次接受我，只是，如果可以的话，我想让你还有Kieren知道我的后悔和歉意。我想我之前对PDS的态度确实有问题，但发生的事情已经发生了，我不知道现在还能做什么，我——”  
他的声音突然哽住了，一下子说不出话来。开始的时候他真的只是在说那些Jem会想要听的话，软化Jem，达到目的，但是那种Kieren会知道并改变看法的可能性让他有些难以自制地激动起来——他甚至都不知道自己竟然真的如此歉疚。  
Jem在电话另一端沉默了很久，直到另一个声音传到了Gary的耳朵里。  
“我接受你的道歉，Gary，但就像你说的，发生的事情都已经发生了。”Kieren Walker的声音听不出来情绪，“并且……至少我想我应该感谢一下上次你在我转变的时候的照顾。”  
Gary不知道Kieren口中的“照顾”到底真的是感谢的意思，还是暗含了那些他已经开始为之感到后悔的行为。  
Kieren如同真的听到了他的想法，叹了口气：“我说这个，是真的觉得上次的事情还是应该给感谢你。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“你应该。”  
当然，Kieren Walker还是会有怒气的，他当然还是在愤怒。Gary有些想要现在就挂掉电话而不用再面对对方谴责一样的语气，但他知道自己必须要以及想要做什么，克制住了这种懦夫才会有的逃避的欲望。  
“Kieren，如果你需要的话，我可以去找Simon Monroe解释之前的事情，我愿意去道歉，毕竟在这件事情上你并没有做错什么也没必要承担……这种后果。”  
“Gary……”  
Kieren Walker的声音透过电话后和Gary记忆中的声音诡异地重合在了一起。就是这种纠结于谅解和痛恨之间的语调让Gary Kendall精神上一阵颤动。他并没有意识到自己刚才说的话和表达的意思和Simon Monroe有多么的像，也没有意识到这些话在他人听起来是什么样的效果。  
“Kieren，我很抱歉。我真的……不管怎么讲，Rick是我兄弟，我应该早就明白过来既然Rick还是Rick，那PDS就并没有什么不同。我为我的行为感到后悔，也愿意承认自己的错误并作出补偿，如果有任何事情需要我，或者说如果有任何机会让我改正我曾经的错误的话，我希望你告诉我。我可以保证上次的事情绝不会在发生第二次——”  
然后他停住了，尴尬地意识到应该是第三次。  
天哪，他都干了什么。  
“Kieren，对不起，真的。告诉Jem我很抱歉，为之前的所有事情，为Henry Lansdell。”  
他在Kieren说出来任何其他的东西之前就挂了电话，坐在了沙发上，看着天花板。  
他并没有想到自己的态度会在几分钟里发生如此大的转变。甚至当Kieren Walker的影响淡去之后，他还试图说服自己只是为了得到对方的原谅才会说那些话。但这些想法产生的一瞬间，他就知道自己所说的每一句话都是诚实并且发自内心的。  
Gary Kendall或许并不是一个好人，但他确实也不是一个懦夫，有足够的勇气诚实，并承担诚实的后果。  
甚至从另一个角度讲，他还是有些开心的。  
因为Kieren Walker显然不能恨他，不管这是因为Kieren Walker自己的性格还是因为对象是他，至少就像之前，不管他做了什么，Kieren仍旧在称呼他为“Gary”。  
他知道这很诡异，但确实，他和Kieren Walker之间一直都甚至更接近朋友关系。  
Gary Kendall曾经想要救人，想要把自己认识的那些人从不安全中救回来，但他从前并不知道Kieren Walker也是不安的，他自己也是不安的，Kieren有一种让人选择正确事情的力量，他……  
上帝啊，他曾经以为这样一个人会去伤害其他人。或许Gary不可能爱上一个PDS，可如果是突然爱上一个“朋友”，也并非不可能，不是吗？  
他能理解Simon Monroe离开时的心情，因为他知道离开Kieren是一件多么困难的事情，即使只是短短几个小时之后，即使只是在听对方在性爱中叫他的名字之后，即使他只是那样照顾了Kieren Walker一小会儿，他也想要一个这么继续下去的机会。


	4. Chapter 4

在这些事情发生之前，Gary Kendall从来没有想过自己会有对男人感兴趣的那一天。所以毫不夸张的讲，是Kieren Walker打动了他。然而打动也并不等于改变，因此Gary并没有从一个“混蛋”变成一个“温柔的好男人”，他只是从一个兴趣中心点转移到了另外一个。  
确切的说，是主要的兴趣中心点，从一个转移到了另一个。  
Roarton小镇上只有一个安静无趣的小酒馆，并且那个小酒馆现在不太欢迎他。Gary开始更频繁地到城里去，找些酒吧，运气好的话钓上一个质量不错的妹子。他的经济状况并不乐观，所以去的酒吧也不能算好，里边人的质量也相应差很多。而且Gary Kendall大部分时候心不在焉，甚至有一次竟然给一个妓女买了杯酒。  
Gary Kendall很小的时候父母就死了，早就习惯了一个人生存和生活。他的人生目标不过就是在事业上更进一步，娶妻生子。直到复生发生的时候，他在杀死那些恶心的东西的时候找到了高度的自我价值感。  
从酒吧出来的时候天已经蒙蒙亮了，Gary感觉路面软绵绵的，介于黑暗和白天之间的微弱光线也让他很不舒服。他为自己就要回家而开心，可思维缓慢地流动了一会之后，他想起来自己在村子里收到的冷遇，还有Walker家那堆乱七八糟的事情，脚步就下意识打起了磕绊。  
“那边！那边那个！”几米开外的路边传来一阵大笑，“你，你不会走路了吗！”  
一群刚从夜店的年轻人互相推搡笑骂着往前走，不时回头嘲笑他。其中有个姑娘他刚才还搭讪过，黑暗里看着挺好的，但一到干瘪的室外，双眼无神简直像具僵尸一样。  
Gary朝他们吐了口吐沫，喊了一句：“Roooooooootters！”  
他继续浑浑噩噩地往前走，走了一会后天已经亮了很多，旁边的楼房已经不单单是灰色的鬼影子，而变得真实立体起来。也因为光线更加好了，他发现了很多之前没注意到的东西。  
接着，他看到不远处一家汽车旅馆门边地上坐着一个人，头靠在墙上，脸正好对着离他相反的方向，双臂搭在蜷起的膝盖上。Kieren Walker，他立刻就知道那是Kieren Walker。但他仍旧走近了一些才确定，并且没怎么想就走了过去。  
“你在这干什么？”他走过去绕着Kieren看了一圈，问道。  
Kieren在看见他那一瞬间就皱起了眉头，烦躁地叹了口气，好像因为他的出现而对世界充满了怨恨。然后他从地上站了起来，不耐烦地挥了挥手走到了一边。  
Gary一把抓住对方的上臂迫使对方面对着自己：“你这态度什么意思？”  
毫无疑问，对方并不高兴见到他，这让Gary也很不高兴，并且因为喝了酒，根本不控制手上的力度。Kieren Walker挣扎了几下没有成功，低声骂了句Jesus Christ。  
“What？”Gary Kendall扯着对方的胳膊将Kieren甩到了旁边建筑物的墙上。  
“Fuc——Gary! ”  
“回答我的问题！”  
“不，你喝醉了，我不想跟你说任何问题。”  
Kieren Walker的情绪显然也并不好，他满脸怒容瞪视着Gary，几秒钟之后，Gary松开了手。  
“你在这干什么？”  
“拜托，不要又来一遍……”  
Kieren说着就转身要走，并且用右手揉了揉刚刚撞到墙上的肩膀，他看到Gary又要伸手拉他之后下意识地躲了一下，然后放弃了一样停了下来，转过身面对着Gary Kendall。  
“我来找Simon。”他简短地说道。  
Gary嗤笑了一声：“那个僵尸？”  
“但他不愿意见我。”  
两人之间的气氛一下子尴尬了起来。Gary好像突然就醒了一样意识到了自己刚刚做了什么混蛋事情，他为这种不知何来的自责感而很不舒服，皱着眉头心里把所有能骂的东西骂了一遍。  
“听着，Kieren，我……刚才的行为，还有之前……我很抱歉。”  
“哈！你很’抱歉’！”Kieren向后退了两步，上下打量着他，“你，Gary，你，你根本不知道什么叫’抱歉’，你根本就不会放弃自己的偏见和固执去了解世界的变化。你开始觉得道歉是件容易的事情了是吗？就好像道歉之后自己做过的事情就可以当做没做过，犯的错误都可以被原谅一样。”  
“错误”那两个字就像被Kieren Walker从喉间里撕扯出来的一样，毫不留情地一巴掌扇在了Gary的脸上。Gary Kendall在对方说完最后一个词之前就一跃而起推着Kieren Walker顶在了墙边，手臂压着对方的脖子，好像他真的想把这个人掐死。  
Kieren Walker也从来不是什么好啃的骨头，他下意识仰起头呼吸，同时死盯着Gary，用视线表达着厌恶。其实他并没有那么多厌恶，一般情况下，他不会和Gary计较，甚至也许还会原谅他。但或许Simon的事情刺激了他，他的后悔和对Simon的愧疚让他主观上非常想要把这些自我责备转嫁给别人。Gary只是出现的不是时候，他才是无辜的那个。  
“你……你才是……被时代抛弃的人，Gary。”  
这句话说出来的时候，Kieren Walker内心的一部分快乐舒适地飞了起来，但另一部分却对自己说的这句话充满了鄙夷和厌恶。  
但很快，他开始害怕了。因为Gary显然被那句话激怒，拉扯着他走进了旁边一个黑暗的角落里，将他摔在了地上。他的头碰到了地面，一下子晕了几秒钟。  
等他回过神来，Gary已经把他翻过身，然后单膝弯曲压在了他的背上。  
Kieren一下子明白过来对方准备做什么，开始剧烈地挣扎，可有些模糊的记忆奇怪地抚慰了他。他必须要承认自己实际上并没有表现的那么紧张，尽管他确实完全不想让接下来的事情发生。  
“Gary，停下来！”他试图抬起身或是转过头，失败后又试图向前爬以脱离对方的控制，“不，Gary，停下来！”  
Gary没有停止手上的动作，轻车熟路地控制住Kieren的同时开始去脱对方的衣服。事实上，他也不知道自己为何会去脱衣服，因为这种脱了裤子就可以办事的情况下，神经病才会想去脱衣服。  
也或许是从某种那天以后就侵蚀着他意志的欲望作祟，让他想要得到Kieren Walker，而不仅仅是上了他。  
然后他突然停了一下。  
Kieren抓住一瞬间的机会挣开他的控制，慌乱地滚到一旁然后踉踉跄跄地站了起来。Gary疯了一样爬起来一把抓住了Kieren的衣服，扳过对方的肩膀把对方拉回到原先的黑暗角落里。  
“对不起，对不起，Kieren，我刚刚，我刚刚喝醉了！Kieren，拜托，我真的很抱歉，我——”  
对方似乎完全没有听进去。  
“就……求你了让我走吧。”  
“Kieren……”  
“我真的没办法……我没办法面对你，Gary。”Kieren的手紧握着Gary的手臂，推开对方和自己的距离的同时又丝毫没有松手的意思，“是我逼走了Simon，是我害死了Rick……我知道不是我，可是——”  
Kieren混乱地看着地面，紧皱眉头不停地眨眼好像要把眼泪逼回去，脸上的表情满是难以置信。  
“我不知道，为什么在Simon说要离开的时候我没办法反驳？！为什么，为什么我当时要要求Rick那么多？！他已经很勇敢了，他有Bill那样的父亲，他一直在试图尽力保护我，救我……为什么我不恨你？因为我知道这一切不是别人的错，不是你的错，不是任何人的错，甚至不是我自己的错。可是为什么……为什么我要知道？  
“为什么这一切要发生在我身上，以及所有人的身上？我一直试图不去用这种角度想问题，因为我知道自己一旦开始就很难再停下来。”  
Gary Kendall被吓傻了。或者说，他从来没有以如此接近一个PDS的视角去看过所有的事情。  
他原先从未考虑过PDS本身在“自我意愿”上想不想有复生的存在。因为一方面确实有些恶心的东西一直在侵蚀普通人的生存空间，另一方面，他并不愿意考虑这个问题。  
那样的话一切都会容易很多。不仅仅是他搞死那些PDS的时候，更是在他独自回味那些“自我价值感”的时候。就好像如果他真的把自己放在平民护卫者的立场上的话，那些价值感就更加值钱了。  
Kieren Walker突然阴沉绝望地笑了几声：“所有人都是一样的，Gary。不管是PDS还是其他人，都有美好的和丑恶的部分。你也一样，我也一样。说真的，你告诉我，你真的宁愿世界和平吗？还是说，你内心其实更希望有第二次复生——”  
Gary喘着粗气看着对面的男人。他想做很多事情，杀了他，上了他，得到他，让他在自己的身下叫出来自己的名字，逼迫他收回刚才的话。但Gary Kendall从来不是一个善于思辨的人，他完全没有办法对Kieren的问题给出回答。  
反之，他挣脱开了Kieren的双手，头也不回地走出那个角落，走到了已经明亮起来的街道上。

Simon Monroe并不是没有想到Kieren会来找他，但他确实没有想到Gary Kendall，那个前任HVF队长会来找他。那已经是在Kieren的两天之后，Simon正准备退掉旅馆，回家去看看。  
他并不指望那里有他的立足之地，但他无法死心。  
这种对他人抱有的希望是Kieren帮他重拾起来的。当Kieren朝他走过去，告诉他你坐在了我的墓碑上。说一见钟情过于夸张，但在看的第一眼，Simon就知道自己喜欢这个人。他知道自己其实很愚蠢，并且患得患失不能确定自己到底想要的是什么，跟随先知后又背叛。  
而且他并没有告诉Kieren，先知的其他信徒们从来没有放过他。  
Gary Kendall刚出现在他的门前的时候他以为自己又多了一个“追杀者”。  
他拿着房间的门卡，难以置信地看了对方好几秒钟，然后用门卡超对方的方向指了指。  
“你？你来这里有什么目的？”  
“我们需要谈谈。”  
Simon根本想不出来他和这个人有什么可谈的，尽管他们也算是坐在一起吃过饭。而且这人已经和Jem分手，Walker家从那以后也没有和他有过什么来往。  
站在门口这么久让Simon很不适应，他一般不想做出任何引人注意的行为，因为至少据他所知，先知手下的几个人已经收到了一些极端命令。  
他冲Gary打了个手势：“什么都别说，先进来。”  
对方奇怪地看了他一眼，但什么也没说和他一起进了房间。他在锁上房门并挂上了防盗链后才转过身，就站在门口看着Gary，不掩饰眼神中的审视。  
“谈什么？”  
“Kieren。”  
Simon为这个称呼皱了皱眉：“我不明白，Kier跟你有什么关系？”  
“毕竟，”Gary将重心从一只脚换到了另一只，手摩擦着裤缝，“毕竟是我导致你们俩争吵的，我想我……”  
“你导致我们争吵？”最开始Simon甚至没有反应过来对方所指的是什么，“你什么时候——哦，那次。不，”他摇了摇头，“那跟你没关系。”  
“我是说，我——”  
“我们争吵是我们两人之间的原因。你不会真的以为我和Kieren会在意你嘴里胡说的什么乱七八糟的话？当时我确实很生气，但那并不是因为你说了什么。你只是激怒了我。”  
Gary一下子觉得自己所在的地方更加尴尬了。确实，谁都不会相信他和Kieren Walker能有什么那方面的关系。  
他无目的地四处看了看：“我……我看见他那天来找你了。”  
Simon不置可否。  
“你不应该……不应该这样就放弃他。”  
“为什么你会关心？”  
“他是我的，呃，朋友。”  
爱尔兰男人在“朋友”这个词结束之前就笑了出来。当然这种笑声中并没有笑意，只是觉得对方说这种明显的假话很没有意义。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结章有点短噗

Gary Kendall皱起眉，想要问对方为什么要笑。但在他问之前，那种笑意已经退了下去，Simon Monroe的眼神看向了他处，出神而又认真。

“Kieren……我爱他。”Simon Monroe自顾自地露出了微笑，眼神中满是温柔，“没错，我爱他。即使我曾经想要伤害他，即使他并没有那么爱我，我仍旧非常爱他。我不知道你是否理解，当我看到他的时候，我就知道自己已经无药可救了。他有那种自然而然的吸引力，让人们把目光放在他的身上。”

这人真是个傻子，Gary想道，这是个丑陋愚蠢的傻子。

Simon Monroe已经转过了身，背对着他，走到了房间的小的可怜的窗边，看着窗外的黑暗：“我能看到他在成长，非常惊艳。原先，我以为自己跟随的是先知是圣人，但我能从他身上看到那种光芒，我知道，Kieren才是真正强大的那个，而不是什么躲在面具后面，甚至不敢让别人听见自己声音的人。这个世界有自己的强大的惯性，没有人能站在永远站在高处，主宰别人。如果说我现在还信仰什么的话，我信仰Kie——”

对方的声音戛然而止，背对着他，面对着窗户，忽然就向后倒了下去。

Gary嗅到了危险。那种在僵尸堆里建立起来的自警机制正在他脑子里高声鸣叫。他一步跨过去，看到Simon Monroe睁着眼躺在地板上，额头上有一个黑洞，就像当时Henry Lansdall一样。

他跨过对方的尸体，一把拉上了窗帘。窗户上有一个洞，弹孔。他只顾得听见Simon Monroe说话而没有听到子弹滑过空气的那种哨声。

“What the hell——”

Gary仍旧无法接受一个前一秒还在和他说话的僵尸现在已经躺在了地板上，而扣动扳机的人不是他自己。当然，那是狙击子弹，这背后的不论任何人都有他难以对付的力量。

怪不得那家伙进门的时候疑神疑鬼，好像时时刻刻都有危险。

他盯着Simon Monroe青黑色的尸体，不知道该如何处理他。如果仍在旅店，应该最终会有人发现，但因为对方是PDS的身份，可能这件事情根本不会有什么人关心。PDS活着，死了，与正常人活着和死了是完全不同的概念。就像之前，即使他在毁掉Henry Lansdall的尸体的时候有一种深刻的罪恶感，也不会有人真的认为他或是Jem杀了人。

Gary走出旅店的时候脸色如常，甚至和老板娘打了招呼。他走在外面的街道上，逐渐被城市的生活气息侵染。他走到Roarton村时也几乎已经忘记了刚刚发生的事情。

但他并没有回到自己的家中，而是朝Walker家的房子走去。他甚至没有提前在脑子里编造好一个合理的说法，因为他知道自己在说这些谎言时不会有障碍。

开门的是Jem，她看见他的一瞬间立刻想要把门关上。Gary伸手顶住了那扇门，Jem努力了几下发现自己力气实在不够后，扭过头想要喊Steve出来。

Gary立刻叫住了她。引来Steve可不是什么好主意，只会让事情更麻烦。

“我有件事情必须和你哥哥说。”

Jem看了他一会，或许因为他的表情太过严肃，她退让了。她留住了门，转身回到屋子里。没一会儿，Kieren就走了出来。

Kieren本来大概是想说什么让他离开的话，但看到他的表情后并没有把那些话说出来。

“Gary。”他点了点头，算是打招呼。

“最近好吗？”

Kieren的眉头皱了起来，脸上虽然有厌恶但也有些被软化。

“有什么事情直说就可以。”

Gary安静地看了对方一会儿：“我去见了Simon Monroe。”

他看着Kieren脸上的表情从惊讶变成期待，继而变成了明白和失望。他知道自己已经不再需要说什么，无论Kieren对那个人的了解将他的想象推到了哪个方向，Gary都知道自己可以松一口气了。

“他现在还在城里吗？”Kieren轻声问道。

Gary摇了摇头：“我试着劝说他回来，但我想他自己也许不太能平静地面对这些。他……很爱你。”

“我知道。”

Gary不知道自己说这些有什么意义，可当这些听起来很无意义的话从他嘴里溜出来的时候，他感到了解脱。

“Simon之前有说过他想回家看看，再试一试他的父亲会不会接受他。他想要用自己的愧疚和归属去面对他的家庭。很多人都告诉他那不是他的错，但他知道，即使那不是，他也无法一直逃避这件事情。”

Kieren盯着地面，看起来很失落。他以为Simon Monroe回家去了，这或许让他难受但也已经是一个相对来说好太多的结果。

“上次，我让他留了下来。这次我不会了。”Kieren闭了闭眼，然后重新看向了Gary，“谢谢你。”

Gary看着自己面前的男人，再次觉得自己和那个Simon Monroe有了共鸣共识。他理解了对方所说的，信仰Kieren。

“我的荣幸。”

这句话让对方的眼神变了变。Gary认为自己需要去Rick的墓碑前坐一会儿，跟Rick相比，自己可能真的只是个依靠别人的生命来建立自己价值感的可悲的人。

他离开Walker家之后就往墓园走了过去，但走到一半的时候，他拐到了另一个墓区。就是之前发生复生的，Kieren的坟墓所在的那个墓区。

男人其实归根结底也还是下半身动物。Gary Kendall知道，没有了那些药物的帮助，他想要再一次把Kieren Walker弄到自己的床上，大概还需要相当一段时间。


End file.
